


falling apart

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton is a gentleman, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, little romantic gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It just goes to show everything I come to love always leaves me in the end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> selenethedaydreamingwriter asked: "Please don’t leave me." + Clintasha (thanks babe <3 )"

"Nat," Clint said as he walked slowly into the room. 

Natasha was sitting a chair by the window. Eyes staring blankly into the world. She was never the type to emote when something went wrong. She would quiet and subdued like she was now. 

Clint was on a mission when everything happened. He came back to chaos. Natasha was there and he couldn’t imagine what she was going through as everything fell apart.

He slowly walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand. Her head resting against his arm.

"It’s gone," Natasha said quietly, "S.H.I.E.L.D, my home is gone." She sniffed. He looked down, her eyes shining with tears. "It just goes to show everything I come to love always leaves me in the end."

"I’m still here," Clint said. Natasha lifted her head as he made a small smile. 

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Compared to others it was small and gentle. A sign of fragility. A sign of someone broken that needed mending. Someone who needed reassurance.

"Please don’t leave me too," She whispered against his lips.

A tear escaped her eye. Clint moved his hand and rested it against her cheek slowly brushing the tears away.

"I won’t," He simply said, "and I never will."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
